This is Living
by nico-is-my-child
Summary: Percy wants to have at least one normal teenage experience. All he has done is battle monsters and fight for the gods. What is his solution? An impromptu road trip with his friends. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna.
_**Guess who's back...back again. its me bitch. I started this story over because i didn't like the writing very much. I went in a slightly different direction but the major plot points are going to carry over... maybe a bit smaller though. anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Jason groaned as he turned over in his bed and tried to focus on the red glowing numbers of his clock. _3:00 am_ , it read.

"Jason wake up!"

He sighed as he left the comfort of his bed and walked over to open the door.

"What the Hades do you want, Percy?" Jason asked, letting in his much to awake friend and sitting back down on his bed grabbing a shirt off of the ground and pulling over his head.

"I have an idea." Percy's eyes were wide and a bright smile was painted across his face.

"It doesn't happen to involve you letting me go back to sleep, does it?" Jason rubbed his temples.

"I think we should go on a road trip," Percy said as if it were the greatest thing to ever be said.

"You and me?" Jason asked confused, but not opposed to the idea.

"And everyone else. Since Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are here I thought we should take advantage of us all being in one place and celebrate," Percy said.

Jason turned the idea over in his head. Percy had a point. It was incredibly rare that all of their friends were in one place at one time.

"Alright I'm in, but what about the others? How are you gonna talk them into this?"

"I don't think it'll be _that_ hard," Percy said, but he didn't look to sure of himself.

"When do we leave?" Jason asked.

"As soon as possible. We just need to get the others," Percy said looking triumphant. "I'll grab Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Leo."

"Oh I see how it is. Leave me with Nico. He's going to kill me, ya know. Reyna and Piper aren't much better," Jason said standing up again and stretching.

"He likes you better," Percy said with an evil smile. "Meet me back at my cabin as soon as possible and then we'll leave."

"Okay. See you soon," Jason said as Percy left the cabin.

He packed up a few things and changed out of his pajamas before leaving his cabin. He decided to get Reyna first because she was the least likely to kill him. When he arrived before the large Roman tent he pulled back the tarp and walking over to the Reyna's bed.

"Rey? Rey, wake up."

"Jason?" She said blinking sleep out of her eyes. "Why are you in my tent in the middle of night?"

"Percy wants to go on a road trip," Jason said.

"And?" she sat up looking at Jason, confused.

"That's it."

"Why did you need to wake me up for this?"

"He wants to leave tonight," Jason said.

"Why?" Reyna said sounding exhausted.

"I don't know, but don't tell me you don't want to go. You need a break. You work too hard."

Reyna looked at Jason and shook her head but a slight smile had crept its way onto her lips. She sat up.

"Let me grab a few things first," she said getting out of bed, and packing a bag.

"Where to?" she said when she was done.

"We have to get Piper and Nico," he said as they left her tent and started towards Aphrodite's cabin. When they arrived Jason stopped and turned to Reyna.

"I can't go in. Drew would tell and I would get in trouble. Could you get her while I go and get Nico?" Jason said.

"Okay. Good luck," she said smirking at him.

"Oh shut up." Jason left her in search of Hades Cabin. Nico had redecorated it, making it look less like a vampire home and more like a princes study. Jason took a deep breath and knocked on the door. To his surprise Will Solace answered almost immediately, with his same old bright smile.

"Hi Jason," he said moving to the side and letting Jason in. Nico was sat on his bed in his black pajamas, eyes glued to the tv, game controller in his hands, playing what seemed to be an intense game of Mario Kart.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Nico quickly glaced at Jason.

"Why aren't you asleep, and why is _he_ here?" he jabbed a finger at Will who looked offended.

"Why aren't _you_ asleep? Why are _you_ here?" Nico retaliated.

"Uh Percy wants to go on a road trip," Jason said, glaring Will who smiled nervously at him.

"Elaborate."

"There not much more to say. He woke me up like, thirty minutes ago and told me he wanted us all to go on a road trip."

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow," Nico said before passing the finish line. "Fuck yeah! First place! Beat that Solace," he gave Will the controller before finally looking at Jason.

"He said he wants to leave as soon as possible," Jason said. Nico was quiet a moment.

"Alright. I'll go," he said standing up, packing a bag.

"Great! It'll be fun, Neeks," Jason said smiling at his friend.

"It better be," Nico muttered. He walked over to Will. "I'll see you later I guess."

"Okay. Be careful and don't use your powers to much, because I won't be there to heal you," Will said, kissing Nico who turned bright red and pulled away.

"Okay _Dr. Solace,_ " Nico said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Have fun!" Will said as Nico and Jason left the cabin.

"I still don't trust him," Jason grunted when they were alone.

"You don't know him." Nico rolled his eyes.

"His dad is Apollo. Apollo is like, the biggest player in history," Jason said.

"I'm sorry have you heard of this one guy. His name is Zeus or Jupiter or something. Anyways he liked to fuck anything that moved," Nico joked.

"Hahaha," Jason joked back.

Once they got to Percy's cabin Jason saw that everyone else was already there. Hazel was half asleep on Franks shoulder while he talked to Leo. Annabeth was with Percy and Piper and Reyna were laughing together on one of the beds. Percy looked up and saw Jason and Nico.

"Okay guys, are you all ready?" Percy said with the utmost energy.

"Wait where are we even going?" Frank said waking up Hazel.

Percy was quiet for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, before a smile creeped its way onto his face. "When I was kid, my mom and I used to got to this cabin by the ocean. It was where she met my dad."

"Can we go there?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah. No one's there."

Everyone exchanged looks of agreement before they all nodded.

"So that's a yes?" Percy asked?

"Yeah," Jason said.

"Alright! Chriron gave me the keys to a van."

They all piled into the van, with Percy driving.

"This is gonna be great guys, I promise," he said starting the car and driving away.


End file.
